


The Lone Observer

by Hummer3099



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Anime, Gen, Steins;Gate 0, Visual Novel, poem, steins;gate - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummer3099/pseuds/Hummer3099
Summary: A tribute to the Steins;Gate and it's protagonist, Okabe Rintarou. It details his struggles while dealing with the cruel hands of time.





	The Lone Observer

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Steins;Gate and possibly Steins;Gate 0

O deserted caretaker  
This epigraph confesses  
Those plains forsaken  
By thee, an oblivious observer  
  
These premonitions emanate  
The death of tranquility, engraved  
Into a caged dweller, the inmate  
Of the cruel fate, a blind observer  
  
The martyrs have cried,  
The chronicles of their agony,  
But the tales of their pride,  
Eluded the mark bearer, a deaf observer  
  
But the two hands of time,  
Justly follow the laws of God,  
Permitting all kindness and crimes,  
But not your negligence, an aghast observer  
  
Will your folly be your demise,  
The fate of the horizon cast away,  
Or will an awakening rise,  
From your abyss, O demented observer?  
  
The depths of fate revealed,  
A cruel contract and choice,  
By the universe, imposed upon thee,  
Enshrining thine soul, O shackled observer  
  
His heart, lying beyond the axe,  
The world, weighing on his shoulders,  
Gazing upon destiny, his tears,  
Were that of a broken observer  
  
But the defier within saw the flare,  
Of hope, guided with her beacon,  
The epilogue's sight painted a smirk  
Of that of a recusant observer  
  
To the heavens beyond, he grasped,  
Over billions of heartbeats, he glanced,  
His final stand for tranquility's flask,  
Is within his reach, the unfaltering observer  
  
Rest easy, bleary one,  
By the choice of the two hands,  
A timeline without sadness,  
Shall engulf you, The lone observer

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Reddit by myself:https://www.reddit.com/r/steinsgate/comments/8hblgn/a_steinsgate_poem_i_wrote/


End file.
